


There's Someone I'd Like You To Meet

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus meeting Astoria for the first time, Astoria being adorable with Albus, Astoria is a gem of a woman, Cursed Child extra scene, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorbus are best friends, Scorpius being a mummys boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: First year has finished and Scorpius thinks it’s time for Albus to meet the most important woman in his life.An additional scene where Albus and Astoria meet for the first time.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Astoria Greengrass, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Harry Potter and The Cursed Child: the scenes that never made the final cut





	There's Someone I'd Like You To Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the collection that was organised by SunshineScorpius so thank you for organising this ! This is a scene I would have loved to see in the show where we see Albus and Astoria meet for the first time and Albus sees for himself why Scorpous loves her so much.

First year at Hogwarts was finished and the Hogwarts Express was making its way from Scotland back to Kings Cross once again. The journey back from Hogwarts felt a lot different for Albus and Scorpius compared to how it felt when they made their first journey to Hogwarts all those months ago. This time the journey was filled with genuine laughter and happiness whereas that first journey was filled with nervous chatter and awkward silences. 

In the months that had passed between then and now, Albus and Scorpius had become best friends. They were the perfect match for each other. They instantly clicked and for both boys it was a relief. Neither of them had the easiest start to their experience at Hogwarts, with Albus being sorted into Slytherin and Scorpius with the rumour that seemed to follow him wherever he went. They both had their difficulties, but they had each other there to help them get through it. 

They did everything together. There was never a time that one was seen without the other. For Albus, he loved having Scorpius around. He loved how he was always so positive, how he never judged anyone, how he could always brighten Albus’ day. Albus was so thankful to have met and become such good friends with Scorpius, especially since his relationship with his family members at Hogwarts wasn’t the best. 

For Scorpius, having Albus as a friend was everything he could have ever wanted. Scorpius was a lonely kid; he didn’t really have any friends growing up. He had himself for company and that was all. He was eager to make friends, probably too eager for some people but not Albus. To meet Albus on the train on his very first day and for that to grow into an actual real friendship made Scorpius so happy. He had lost count over the amount of times he had sent letters home to his mum and dad telling them how amazing Albus was. He was really thankful to have Albus as a friend and Albus was also very thankful for Scorpius. 

The train ride home consisted of numerous games of exploding snap and a large amount of sweets being consumed. Albus and Scorpius were the only two in the compartment, just like that first trip and both boys were very thankful to have the space to themselves for the journey. Both boys were excited to get back home for the summer but there was that little bit of sadness that they would most likely not get to see each other until term started again in September. 

Both Albus and Scorpius knew it would be weird not getting to hang out all the time throughout the summer break. They were so accustomed to being in each-others company every day at Hogwarts that not seeing each other and communicating through letters was going to take a bit of getting used to. They had both decided they were going to try convince their parents to let them hang put at least once over the summer but with their fathers relationship seeing being rocky, they highly doubted it would happen but they had hopes their mothers would come through and back them up. 

As the train started to slow down as it approached Kings Cross station, the boys started packing up their belongings to be ready to hop off the train when it stopped. Scorpius was a lot more enthusiastic than Albus was to be reunited with his family after so long. Albus knew Scorpius missed his mum and dad a lot when he was at Hogwarts and he was quite looking forward to him getting to see them again. Albus knew seeing his family would be a mixture of emotions, he was excited to see his mum and his little sister again but ever since he started Hogwarts and things did not go as planned, his relationship with his dad had gone in a downward spiral. He was excited to see him, but he was not prepared for the awkward tension that would make its appearance. He was also not looking forward to having to pretend his relationships with both James and Rose hadn’t changed since Christmas. 

As the train pulled into the station, Albus could see Scorpius desperately searching the platform for any sign of his parents. Albus knew Scorpius was hoping his mum, Astoria, would be on the platform waiting for him. At Christmas he was quite bummed when she wasn’t there due to her not feeling the best. Scorpius had told Albus that his mum occasionally got quite sick but never went any further into it and Albus would never dare try force Scorpius to talk about something until he wanted to. 

Albus felt the smile appear on his face as Scorpius let out a gasp as he spotted his mum standing on the platform beside Draco. Scorpius had always been going on about how amazing his mum is. He could talk nonstop about her and seeing Scorpius so happy when he talked about her made Albus smile every time. Scorpius loved her so much and that genuine happiness Albus could see when Scorpius spotted her warmed his heart. 

As the train came to a halt and they got their trunks and bags down and headed out of the train, Scorpius turned to Albus saying “There’s someone I’d like you to meet”. Before Albus could even answer, Scorpius had grabbed his free hand and they were making their way through the crowds towards where Scorpius’ parents were stood. Albus really didn’t have any time to think before he was stood in front of Draco and Astoria. 

Albus had met Draco at Christmas when Scorpius insisted Albus met him. To say Albus was terrified was an understatement. He had heard Scorpius talk about his dad and how great he was but Albus has also heard the stories about Draco in his school years. Draco intimidated him but it turned out he was really nice and seemed to like Albus which was a relief. Probably because he was a lot different to his dad, which Albus took as a plus. 

This was his first-time seeing Scorpius’ mother in the flesh and she really did look as amazing as Scorpius made her out to be. She had such a friendly smile across her face which Albus instantly recognised as the same one Scorpius had. In every other way she was different to Scorpius in looks, she had dark hair and brown eyes which was the complete opposite to Scorpius and his blonde hair and grey/blue eyes, but that smile was almost identical. Albus could recognise that smile anywhere and it warmed his heart to know Scorpius had inherited that smile from his mum. Albus wouldn’t have recognised her if it wasn’t for Scorpius description of her from earlier on in the year. She was exactly as Scorpius had described her with her long black hair and pale complexion. 

Albus was incredibly nervous but instantly relaxed as Draco gave him a pat on the shoulder, saying hello. Albus watched on as Scorpius gave his mum the biggest hug, not looking like he wanted to let go anytime soon. Seeing Scorpius be this happy to see his mum made Albus smile from ear to ear. Scorpius then broke away from Astoria’s grip, turning to face Albus while saying “Mum, this my best friend Albus. Albus, this is mum”. Scorpius stood aside so Albus was now stood right in front of Astoria. 

She looked down at Albus, that kind, friendly smile still there before saying “So this is the famous Albus I’ve heard all about. It’s lovely to finally meet you”. She bent down, pulling him into a warm hug. Albus froze at first before hugging Astoria back. He then replied by saying “it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy” which she replied telling him to call her Astoria. Any nerves he had been feeling had disappeared as he realised how sweet and caring this woman was. 

Astoria then went on to ask Albus all about his first year and how he was enjoying Hogwarts. She never mentioned the typical things Albus would usually be asked by people he had just met. She never brought up his house or his family. She listened to everything Albus had to say and didn’t judge him. She told Albus how she had heard he didn’t have the best start to his Hogwarts journey and how those people were not nice and how she knew everything would get better as the years went on. Albus could really see why Scorpius loved his mum so much. She was so loving and caring and she had only known Albus for all of two minutes. 

Albus could also see now that Scorpius was so like his mum. They were so alike that is almost scared Albus. Where Scorpius may have inherited the majority of his fathers looks, he had inherited his mother’s personality. He was like a miniature version of Astoria when it came to personality. Albus has realised from his short time in knowing Astoria that, Scorpius and she had the same caring and kind nature where all they wanted was for those around them to be happy. 

Albus could see his family waiting so he decided to give Scorpius a goodbye hug before saying goodbye to Draco and Astoria. As Scorpius walked off with his father, Albus was stopped in his tracks by Astoria. He turned around and was met by her bending down to be at his level since Albus was quite tiny compared to Scorpius. He was quite confused until Astoria went on to say “Albus hunny, I just wanted to say thank you from Draco and I”. 

Albus knew a look of confusion had just appeared across his face. He had no idea why Astoria was thanking him. He could see Astoria was catching on to his confusion as she continued on with “before Hogwarts, Scorpius was quite a lonely kid. He didn’t have many friends his age growing up, being completely honest he didn’t have any friends and I’ve really seen the difference in him since he met you. He’s always talking about you in letters and he’s just so excited to finally have a friend. It’s all he’s ever wanted and all I ever wanted for him aswell. It looks like you see him for who he is and not what people have labeled him and for that, Draco and I are so thankful”. 

Albus couldn’t help but smile. He could really see that Scorpius’ mum was an amazing woman who loved him so so much. He replied saying it was fine and that he was glad he and Scorpius met. He then went on to say “Scorpius is really lucky to have you and Draco as parents. He never stops talking about you both and I can see why”. Astoria smiled at him once more, pulling him into another hug and thanking him again before saying goodbye and heading after her family. 

Albus could definitely see why Scorpius loved her so much. She was incredible. She seemed like such a strong woman and both Scorpius and Draco were very lucky to have her in their lives. She cared about those she loved so much and always wanted the best for them. She accepted Albus for who he was and not for the name he carried. She treated him like a normal person and Albus was so grateful for that. 

As albus made his way towards his family who were all waiting for him, he took one last look at the Malfoys as they exited the platform. They walked hand in hand, Scorpius between his mother and father. Scorpius was incredibly lucky to have such amazing parents and knowing they were thankful for Albus being a small part of Scorpius’ life was one of the best things Albus could have ever been told.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and I really enjoyed it. It was really great getting to write an Albus and Astoria interaction so I hope it was enjoyable to read. Let me know what you thought ! 
> 
> This will also be my last fic for awhile as I'm taking a break from posting to work on improving my writing so I hope i'll be back soon but this is the last one for now.


End file.
